Another New Journey
by Lilyleafstar18
Summary: Lilystar is Shadowclan's leader, One restless night she goes down to the lake and smells an all-too familiar scent! Starclan! what could this entail for the young leader, daughter of the recently deceased Blackstar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this isn't my first real fic, but It's my first I thought I'd post on here!(on this account anyways) Say a big thanks to**_** Warrior4evah **_**for inspiring me to write this and post it on here! And go and check out his workin' progress, if you love Warriors! Enjoy!**

Lilystar looked out over her clan camp and sighed. It was still in ruins from the dog attack. The once-strong dens were now in shambles, forcing her warriors, her elders and apprentices to sleep out in the open. Even she slept on the cold ground, giving her cave to the only kits and their mother. The only den that had escaped destruction, besides her own, was the medicine den. Though she couldn't say the same for her senior medicine-cat.

She sat up and stretched, it wasn't even time for Shadowclan's dawn patrol yet. She silently stalked through the camp and wiggled her way through the remains of the camp entrance, out into the pine forest toward her favorite basking spot by the lake's side.

Her white coat glimmered in the moon and lit up her emerald eyes as she padded from under the tree cover to approach the cool water. The smell of all three clans rushed to greet her like an old friend, but there was something odd in the scent. She could smell the fish of Riverclan, The Rabbit of Windclan, The squirrel of Thunderclan, and even the various swamp prey of her home clan: Shadowclan. But another scent mingled with them, not the scent of a rogue:too familiar, not the scent of a dog or badger: it was almost homily.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent. It smelt of...of...Starclan! She gasped and widened her eyes at the realization.

It smelled of the place her ancestors were, the place where she had visited right before the dog attack; where they had warned her that her time as deputy was about to end. At first, she believed they spoke of her death, but after the attack she realized they spoke of Blackstar's death. They spoke of how he would die, defending his clan.

Her eyes teared up at the thought of her father's pride kept them from spilling over. She had promised her father she would be strong, and she intended of keeping that promise.

She brought herself back to the present with a jerk. Why was the scent of Starclan here? What did they want with her?

The water lapped at her paws and she took a step backwards, glancing down and then up at the nearly full moon. There was a gathering tomorrow, she would tell them then of the strange scent.

She stepped forward at began to wade into the water. Oh! how she loved the feel of it as she swam! She went up to her chest,right past her belly, and there she stayed. She couldn't get too wet, in case she had to hurry back to camp for some reason or another. Sometimes she wished she was a Riverclan warrior, so she could enjoy getting wet without being ridiculed by her fellow clanmates. But, then again, she couldn't stand the smell or thought of eating those scaly things they ate regularly, she wrinkled her nose. _YUCK! I'd rather roll in dead skunk!_

What was she to do? She felt she must tell the clan's, but would it be selfish of her to worry them over something to trivial as a strange smell? For all she knew she could be imagining it! but... but, she knew she wasn't.

Darn, maybe it was time to take a trip, secretly of course, to the moonpool. _Just in case._ She glanced toward the direction of the pool where she would normally visit and consult with her ancestors during the half-moon.

Just then, a particularly strong scent of Starclan seemed to engulf her. She gagged at the sweet smell and hopped up. _I can decide in the morning, during hunting patrol. I'll be able to think then!_

sighing she bound back to camp, still slightly damp from her swim, and snuck back in unnoticed. Or, so she thought.

_**Like it? Sorry it's so short! It's not my first, but I wanted to give it a try out on you guys. Please REMEMBER: leave a review! Tell me if there's anything I need to work on, or give me ideas! Thanks! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay! so, I'm thinking of something big happening at the clan gathering, good idea or no? Like an omen from Starclan maybe...or should I let that happen afterwords? Please let me know!**

Gingerleaf Opened his eyes to see the clan leader steal silently back into Camp. He didn't make a move in case he wasn't supposed to know she had been out. _Lilystar? Why-_

The night air was crisp and it was nearly time for Dawn patrol, so why was she sneaking back into camp now? Had she been out meeting another clan cat? Gingerleaf knew his leader would never betray the clan, so why?

The Ginger warrior lay there for a little while before deciding it was okay to get up. The morning birds were beginning to sing and the sky began to lighten as he stretched and yawned. He gazed around the ruined camp and mentally made a note to ask Nightfur-the new deputy- or Lilystar about gathering more sticks to help rebuild the dens. Especially since leaf-fall wasn't far away- the air already cooling from the green-leaf heat to the definate chill of the upcoming leaf-fall. The apprentices- Pinepaw, Blackpaw, Littlepaw, and Tallpaw- were a whiny bunch and grumbled just as much as the elders.

He padded over to Littlepad , the deputy, and pushed his nose into his fur to awaken him. "Littlepad," Gingerleaf meowed quietly, eliciting a moan from the tabby " Time for dawn-patrol', Littlepad." He prodded him with a paw. Littlepad opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled something about rats and hungry.

Once Gingerleaf was satisfied that the deputy had awoken , he went about the camp to give a wake up call to everyone but the elders. He felt like keeping both of his ears today, thank you.

Pausing when approached Lilystar, he took in her small white frame. She seemed so innocent and peaceful, but he knew otherwise. She was Blackstar's daughter, wasn't that enough explanation? He sighed and prodded her side with his nose and she opened her eyes, startled. He gave a purr of amusement, she looked like she was a kit caught sneaking out of camp to Thunderclan territory.

"Time for dawn patrol, Lilystar," He decided to do something risky and mess with her" Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you took those little night trips less often." He purred and gave a mrooww of laughter at her startled expression.

"how-" she was cut off by Littlecloud padding over to ask Lilystar something.

"Lilystar! I'm a little low on thyme and a few other herbs, I was wondering if I could ask you to join me to pick some?" He looked at her, eyes questioning." Since -" He paused and looked away, clearly bothered.

Gingerleaf backed off to let them talk. He knew it bothered Littlecloud to talk about his apprentice's death. The wound was still fresh in everyone's mind, everyone missed Flametail with fervor. He had died trying to save Blackstar's life. The clan leader had lost his last 3 lives that night, and Flametail lost his one. The only other death was Nightwing, Lilystar's sister.

Taking his mind off of the past, he set his mind to the present. In otherwords,he had to ask Littlepad to tell him whether he was on Border patrol or Hunting patrol because he wasn't paying attention. _ugh, not again._

" Boarder patrol," he snapped when he asked him." Tawnypelt is Leading." he glanced toward the mottled she-cat, who was leading the rest of border patrol out of camp. Gingerfur hurried after them, determined not to be left behind again.

**Okay, hoped you liked it! please leave a review! and please answer my question! Sorry about how short it is! Stay with me guys!**


End file.
